Sasuke Uchiha!
by Hidden-Tresure
Summary: ONE SHOT! This story is based on that event of the manga when Naruto met Sasuke and they kissed but has a YAOI ending. Beta-ed by MikaUchiha. M rated for a reason. MxM BxB only SasuNaru
1. Sasuke Uchiha!

**Uchiha Sasuke!**

**This story is _based_ on that event of the manga when Naruto met Sasuke and they kissed.**

**DISCLAIMER**:** I wish I had Itachi chained in my room but unfortunately I own nothing...**

**"direct speech"**

_**'thinking'**_

* * *

"Huh? Naruto what the hell are you doing here? Only those who pass are supposed to be here!"

"Hey! Hey! Can't you see my forehead protector?"

"Will you let me through?"

'SAKURA-CHAN! Could it be...she wants to sit near me!?'

"Naruto!! Move your ass!! I want to sit on the other side of you!!"

"Huh?"

Naruto turns his head to the left and see Sasuke Uchiha. The boy that all the girls have a crush on.

_'So Sakura wants to sit next this teme!?'_

Suddenly the raven-haired boy spoke:

"What!?"

"What do you mean, "What!""

Sakura crashed Naruto's face on the desk.

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?"

The Uchiha boy just gave to the pink girl a death glare but she sat next to him anyway.

_'Today I'm going to get Sasuke-kun. I'm gonna steal his first kiss!'_

Naruto couldn't stand theUchiha.

_'What's so good about him? I don't get it. He has a black-blue hair...black eyes...pale skin...hmm...is hiss skin as soft as it looks like? WHAT!! Naruto slap your self! I couldn't have really have thought that about his skin...TEME! It's all his fault!'_

The blond boy rushed to Sasuke's desk, his face just inches away from the other boy's. Both boys sends each other death glares til someone bumps into Naruto making him fall into the raven. For an instant their lips met, everything went so fast and it was like Sasuke knew this was gonna happen because the blue-eyed boy found a tongue exploring his mouth.

"AH!! My mouth is rotting!"

_'Huh? I sense something bad...'_

When Naruto turned around found some Uchiha's fan ready to kill him. Fortunately, Iruka-sensei entered the room to divide the Genin in groups of 3 members. During all this mess the fox-boy didn't notice that Sasuke was watching him very, very..._intensely_.

Iruka-sensei named the members of Team 7.

"Haruno Sakura...Uzumaki Naruto..." the blond boy started getting excited "... Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto slammed his down onto his desk in defeat and Sakura pumped her fist up into the air.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum?!"

"We have to do this to balance the teams, understand? Sasuke's grades were the best among all 27 graduated...Naruto you were dead last"

"Hn. Just don't get in _my_ way...dobe" The Uchiha told the kitsune with a smirk.

"What did you call me!?"

"OK. OK. Calm down now. Everyone take a break. Soon you all will be introduced to the Jonin that will be your sensei."

The class was dismissed and everyone went to eat their lunches...well everyone except Naruto, who was thinking about way to make the Uchiha-teme pay for what happened in the class. Suddenly the blondie got an idea. A brilliant one in his opinion, but he had no idea what his idea would lead to.

_'The only time Sasuke has an opening is when he's eating.'_

So he took a rope and tied Sasuke in to a room.

"ARGH! Damn Naruto."

"Don't resist!"

With this his mission was complete but...soon Naruto realized he was now sitting on a very defenseless sexy boy.

_'No way! He isn't sexy! Maybe if I touch his skin I will find out that I find him repulsive and my mind is gonna stop thinking this nonsense.'_

This was the biggest mistake that Naruto has ever done. Sasuke skin under his hand didn't feel soft as it looked like, his skin was much more better. He had just put his hand on the raven navel and his body has on fire. A fire that made continue stroking the boy under him. That pale skin was so soft and warm that he needed to see more of that miracle. Naruto lifted Sasuke's shirt up enough to see his nipples. When his hand brushed the hardening nipple he felt himself shaking. It was all too much to take.

Under Naruto's hands Sasuke was shaking as well. He could feel the same weird sensation that he felt in the class when his tongue _accidentally_ slipped in the blondie's mouth. The dobe tasted like miso and he liked it...even if he didn't like ramen.

When the blondie started playing with his left nipple all his coherent thoughts slipped out of the window. This sensation was overwhelming. He wanted to scream but his mouth was sealed, he wanted to touch the source of that pleasure but he was tied. Now he knew that fate was a bitch.

Naruto was redder then a tomato and that pink nipple made such a wonderful contrast against the pale skin that his inner-self was screaming. He began to suck on the little nub. Slowly he lowered himself and tentatively his tongue caressed that sinful flesh that was driving him insane.

"Mmmnnn..."

Naruto moaned, because his sexy boy was heavenly delicious. He licked him again, but this time much more aggressively. Then he took the other nipple in his mouth and sucked hard on it. Now the kitsune was painfully hard. He felt his cock tweak when he felt that Sex God under him struggle to get free. Knowing that he was the one in charge made him even harder.

"Ermn!"

Damn! That mouth was working him extraordinary fine. When Naruto sucked on his nipple he unconsciously lifted his hips up making his body cause a marvelous friction against the other body. Naruto gasped and everytime Sasuke did the same he bit the raven boy.

Sasuke wasn't hard. He was beyond horny. He always had a thing for rough sex, but in his fantasies he was the one that was playing the games! No way that him, the last Uchiha was gonna be the uke! So he did what a ninja was trained for...he undid the ropes...freeing his hands.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his body pushed forcefully against the cold floor. He realized that now Sasuke was on his body, between his legs moving causing a delicious friction. Naruto realize that he didn't care who was the one that was topping.

At last as the Uchiha continued to move. Sasuke did even better. With both his hands he started pinching the blond's nipples while leaving butterfly kisses on his neck. After a while the raven found a sensitive spot between Naruto's neck and shoulder and sucked on it. Naruto screamed in pleasure...cumming only because of the friction. Hearing that wonderful voice Sasuke did the same, cumming harder then he ever had before.

Naruto laid back panting trying to catch his breath. Sasuke was still between his legs, not intending to leave anytime soon. An Uchiha needed much more to be satisfied...

* * *

**To be continued???? I planned this as a one shot, but maybe this can be a two shot? What do think? Review and I might make another chapter!**

_beta-ed by MikaUchiha_


	2. Survival Training!

**Uchiha Sasuke!**

**(Survival training)**

**This story is **_**based**_** on that event of the manga when Naruto met Sasuke and they kissed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own even my shoes so...make your opinion!**

**"direct speech"**

_**'thinking'**_

* * *

When Naruto realized what has happened Sasuke was already trying to take off Naruto's shirt. The Blondie _had _to find a way to run far from the horny boy who didn't looked very interesting in going to meet their sensei right now.

"Ah! Get off of me you perv!"

Sasuke looked into his crystal blue deep eyes with a smirk.

"Hn. You brought the rope, dobe"

Naruto mind stopped working when Sasuke started licking and biting his neck. In some ways he started this mess, but he also needed time to think _and_ he wasn't ready for what Sasuke had in mind. Naruto needed a plan...and he needed it quick, so he though up another one of his brilliants ideas.

"Ahm...no Sakura-chan!This isn't what it looks like!"

Suddenly the raven turned to the window, but no one was there. Unfortunately for him, by turning aroung he had loosened his grip on his prey and Naruto took the chance to run away. Sasuke was really frustrated that his female (yes he had already decided that Naru-chan was _his_ and was gonna be the _uke_) escaped like that.

"Damn. I knew I had to tie that dobe..."

* * *

Team 7 was in the school room waiting for their Jonin. The tension in the air was so thick that it could've been cut by a knife. Naruto was trying to mask his embarrassment by focusing on a trick to play on their new sensei. Sasuke, in his worst mood, (try to be seated for two hours with an hard-on and your source of desire near and you will understand our _poor_ raven) and Sakura...well she tried as always to act cool to get her _future husband's_ attention.

"Naruto! Stay still!"

"Why is the sensei of our Team so _damn_ late!?!?"

Naruto stood on a chair by the door, eraser in hand.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto was placed the eraser in the upper door opening.

"Nihihihi...that's what you get for being late."

"Geez. I'm not involved in it"

"Like a Jounin is going to fall for a such simple traps, dobe.*

_'GRRR! When I could get the occasion to fuck him! Damn!'_

When the Jounin opened the door, he fell right into the trap.

Sakura and Naruto enjoyed the scene while Sasuke grew much more impatient.

"How can I say this? My first impression is...I hate you...all!"

* * *

Kakashi-sensei took them outside and told them to introduce themselves.

Naruto smiled and told of his obsession for ramen and the Hokage position. Sakura tryed her best to get noticed by Sasuke while the raven showed how much of a psycho he was (something that made Naru shiver). Everything went smoothly, but Kakashi noticed that when Sasuke said "I don't really like anything" that he was staring at the blond boy.

_'This is gonna be an interesting Team.'_

"That's enough of that. We'll start ours duties tomorrow. First we're do something with just the four of us."

"What?"

"Survival Training"

While Naruto and Sakura where complaining Kakashi decided to shut them up in the best way he could, using his scary psycho assassin face.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be choosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super-difficult exam with a failure rate over 66%*

Team 7 was shocked and even Sasuke's hard-on decreased (only a bit because he was sure he was in the 44%).

"Oh...and don't eat tomorrow before coming...or you'll throw up..."

**The Next Day...**

"Hey Guys! Good morning"

"YOU'RE LATE!!"

"Sorry I had to help an old woman cross the street. OK! Let's start! Whoever gets one of these two bells before noon... will get to eat lunch!"

Everyone hide. Well everyone but Naruto. He challenged Kakashi face to face, but was ingloriously defeated and trown in the water. When he came out with some clones, the blonde was totally wet and in Sasuke's opinion looked totaly fuckable. This is how the mighty Uchiha lost interest in the competition and had a nose-bleed.

Naruto was hanging down from a tree upside-down and Kakashi was now far away somewhere (Sasuke really didn't care now) having a challenge with Sakura. Sasuke came out of his hiding place and stepped near the wet and tied-up dobe. When he was a foot away from the blond, he noticed a curious thing in the way Naruto was tied. His face was right in front his pants and he couldn't really see him. No way he was gonna let this wonderfull opportunity pass.

Naruto noticed Sasuke was near.

"H-Hey teme...u-unleash...O-OK?"

"After I've finished..."

Sasuke had a very perverted smirk on his face and the defenceless boy shivered. He was getting hot. He hoped the other didn't notice.

Too late.

Sasuke put a hand between his legs and started rubbing.

"Impatient are we? See? You're already hard. I didn't know you wanted me so _bad_."

"I-Is...ah! Mnnn...n-not for you t-teme! P-Please just free me..."

"Not for me?" Sasuke started lowering his pants and the tied boy instinctively closed his eyes. "Then you got excited for sensei or some hot fish in the lake?"

When Naruto was about to answer but closedh is mouth again because he felt something _hard, big AND wet_ moving near his lips.

"Come on...ah...yesterday you didn't look so shy...maybe you just need some encouragement..."

With this, Sasuke lowered Naruto's pants and took out the hard bulge in his pants. The raven examined it in his hands _very very_ pleased.

"I imagined you with a much more smaller cock. This is at least seven inches...even if mine is better...much longer... _and_ larger.*

Naruto refrained himself from asking: how much longer and bigger?, but he remembered that he had Sasuke's erection right in front of his face. Cautiously he opened one of his eyes and soon both of them were wide open in shock.

*N-No way this could fit in t-teme!*

When the raven said much bigger and larger didn't expected a snake! It was 10 inches long and almost four fingers large! For a reason he couldn't explain, he felt the urge to taste that anatomical miracle. Never in his life had he ever thought that he could say someone elses cock was beautiful. The skin was white even there but the head had a pink healthy colour and it looked like like even that dick was saying "I'm an Uchiha. I'm very proud of myself just take me in your mouth."

"Why? Do you already want it _inside_? Patience my female."

_'Female??? Who the fuck does he think he is?'_

"AH! Mmmmnnn...nnggg"

He was about to answer but found himself only able to moan when he felt someting wet caressing the top of his manhood.

Sasuke's tongue was doing wet circles around the head and the hand that was stroking him by going so damn slow. Nauto wanted to beg for more but then he would look pathetic.

Of his own will, his mouth decided to _ask_ for more in another way: by sucking the pale manhood in front of him.

Naruto started humming around it inside his mouth all the head. It was wet and sticky but tasted wonderfully, so little by little he started taking inside more.

"HNNG!"

Sasuke replied with a deep groan and showed his appreciation by taking Naruto's erection by the base with the right hand and deep throating it. At the same time the left hand found his way between that tan buttcheeks.

Having a finger stroking your hole felt weird but at the same time felt very good to the blonde

_'At least he's not trying to enter it...'_

Automatically his hands started massaging Sasukes balls. Naruto was at his limit and the raven as well.

With a groan Sasuke released into the blonde boy mouth, because of the position, Naruto could only drink it. When Naruto cum-ed, Sasuke did the same to show his appreciation and because he _wanted_ to taste his female.

Soon he put on his pants and with a kunai, cut Naruto's rope letting the blonde fall unceremoniously on the grass. Kakashi came out of the bush with a perplexed expression making his eye switch from one boy to the other.

"Hmmm...looks like someone has already eaten."

* * *

**This has been the longest chap I have ever done!**

**When I started writing this wasn't as I planned it,**

**The tree fun came out from nowhere!**

**Damn this doesn't look like finished.....**

**I'm not really good in one shots.....**

**Maybe an other chap and it's done?**

**I don't know let me know if you are still intrested in reading.**

_Beta-ed by MikaUchiha_


	3. Note

The 3th chap has been done if but before posting it it need to be beta-readed so.. I don't know when is gonna be posted.


	4. Get the cat!

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**This story is based on that event of the manga when Naruto met Sasuke and they kissed.**

**DISCLAIMER: Please let me dream!**

**"direct speech"**

**'thinking'**

* * *

It was official, Sasuke elevated the meaning of _bad mood_.

He expected to have hot sex with his female every few hours, but apparently Naruto didn't see it that way.

In truth, ever since they had that 69 while 'The Blondie' was tied up to the tree, they haven't even kissed! Apparently, Uzumaki had some hidden talents like hiding because he really wasn't able to find him!

Sasuke smirked evilly while watching himself in the mirror. After 15 days of abstinence he was gonna show to his soon-to-be-boyfriend how to behave with him. Now that they had a mission together he won't be able to hide any more! He just needed to get rid of Sakura and Kakashi in some way, but that wasn't a problem. He was an Uchiha for fuck-sake!

* * *

Naruto wasn't a very religious guy, but that sex machine of a teammate was really gonna give him a break down!

The kitsune got on his knees and prayed to all the gods he knew promising to become a perfect guy if they helped him to come back home after the mission still a virgin.

Little did he know, the gods helped the blonds, and as much he was a brat, Sasuke was gonna be really daring.

* * *

Kakashi felt the tension in the air.

Hell...someone could feel it 100 feet away.

The noisy boy was unbelievablely silent and the self-proclaimed genius was acting really...weird.

Even Sakura noticed that something was off and Sasuke started looking scary. Not that she didn't like him anymore. In fact, it was ecxactly the opposite. Like this, her soon-to-be-husband was even more sexy.

Here non-working brain decided that this was a good time to ask Sasuke for a date.

"Sasuke-kun! There is a new ice cream parlour in town! Want to see it with me?"

While she talked tried to squeeze her non-existing breasts in the raven's face who just snorted, and prepared a rude reply, but to his joy, he was cut off by his _female_.

"Come on, Sakura! Sasuke doesn't even like sweets!"

Sasuke smirked. He liked the protectiveness of his boyfriend.

"But if you want, I can go with you, Sakura-chan!"

The smirk fell from his lips. What kind of games were the dobe playing? Well, two could play that game.

"Hn. No one asked for your opinion, _dobe_. Actually, I was interested in this new place in town."

Sakura coudn't belive what she was hearing! Sasuke was accepting her invite!

"But you don't like sweets, Sasuke-kun...do you?"

"What? Sakura, I'm surprised that you actually listened to something that came out of that fool's mouth."

Sasuke smiled evily.

"I love sweets."  
_

Naruto didn't know why but he felt like crying.

He said what he said because...well he didn't know why he said it! Maybe he said that out of habit, but Sasuke's words really hurt him. Really, he didn't know if he wanted to punch that bastard or breakdown and cry.

He should be happy if the Uchiha wanted Sakura. His virginity was safe, but he wasn't.

"Got it?"

Naruto turned with a really smart (beyond stupid) face to Kakashi who apparently just finished explaining their mission. Soon all his companions disappeared and he remained there ataring Kakashi with wild eyes.

"Naruto, what are you doing still here?"

"I...Well..."

Kakashi sighed and gave him a photo.

"Just go and try to find this damn cat".

After a bit of fruitless search, Sasuke got bored and decided to spice up his day a little by going to search for his sexy vixen instead of that ugly cat.  
_

After a while, Naruto found himself in a small blind dark alley.

He didn't really know that a place like that existed in Konoha.

He leaned aganist the dirty wall while a single tear ran down his cheek. Closing his eyes more tears were forced to follow the first.

The Blondie didn't notice anything until two strong arms wrapped around him.

Wet sky eyes locked with dark ones.

* * *

Sasuke was puzzled.

Naruto crying was like seeing rain falling down from the sky. He liked when it rained, but he hated seeing Naruto like that.

Before the Uchiha could say anything, cold lips brushed against his. He pressed himself harder to get more of his boyfriend, but Naruto stepped back, crying much more loudly.

"Go away!"

In Sasuke's opinion Naruto started looking like a girl on her period with a mental breakdown.

"G-Go find your girlfriend!"

A real smile formed on his lips.

The dobe was just jealous! He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pressed him against the wall.

"Someone is jealous, isn't he?"

"Fuck off!"

Sasuke smirked at the futile attempts of his prey and bit his lower lip.

"Better fuck you, darling"

The taller boy expected a hug, some kisses, and hot sex but got only a hard smack on his cheek.

"S-Stop fooling around with me bastard!"

"THEN STOP RUNNING AWAY AND JUST BE MY BOYFRIEND FOR GOD-SAKE!"

"Oh."

It was the only thing that the stunned Naruto managed to say, and much to Sasuke's relief he also stopped crying.

"So...you...you and I..."

The raven just pressed his lips to the only other pair in the alley showing all his passion and need. He started biting Naruto's lower lip asking for entrance, but the stubborn boy denied himself to his alpha, so Sasuke just started undoing Naruto's pants.

Naruto squealed in a _oh-so-much-manly way_ trying to free himself from the pervert's iron lock.

"S'uke! Thia place is dirty! Besides, we have a mission and..."

"No fucking excuse! Just come to my house."

Naruto sighed in defeat. He was in need too, so no way to argue.  
_

Sasuke's house was too far, so the genius opted for Naru house instead.

Since Naruto forgot the keys they entered from the window. Soon Naruto found himself on the bed with his shirt ripped apart and a familiar raven licking and sucking his nipples.

Naruto was loud even in bed. The room was filled with his moans. Sasuke couldn't take it any more. He was gonna take him now, willing or not.

In one fluid motion Nauto's pants slipped away and he gave another _'oh so much manly' _squeek.

Blue-eyes widened in fear and excitement as his boyfrieng threw a bottle of lube on the bed and started rapidly undressing himself. The thought of Sasuke having that thing in his pocket for all that time made him blush even harder.

When he looked in front of him he found a very sexy raven eye-raping him with a moster-like erection.

That thing was too big!

"Spread your legs."

His boyfriend ordered leaving little room to argue, so he just obeyed giving a very sexy whimper.

"Be gentle."

Naruto was only able to whisper in such a low voice that he feared Sasuke hadn't heared him.

Sasuke squeezed a generous amount of lube in his hand and started massaging his manhood while he leaned down, locking their lips in a sweet slow kiss.

"Don't worry we are making love, not sex."

Naruto felt all warm inside. That meant so much for him. He didn't care anymore if this was gonna hurt. He needed Sasuke. He wanted to be one with his love. On instinct he hugged his seme whispering softly on his lips.

"I love you."

"Me too."

Then the uke saw white. Never in his life had something had been so painful. He bit on his lips til he broke the skin.

Soon Sasuke was all inside him. He felt something wet going down his inner things: blood.

The cool boy panicked a little. He didn't wanted to hurt his beautiful creature!

"N-Naruto are you OK?"

Talking was difficult. His lover was practically suffocating his cock!

"Relax darling..."

"J-Just move, teme"

The raven just did as it was told him, moving slowly for fear of hurting his lover even more.

The slow pace was driving Naruto insane! The pain and pleasure mixed together was too much to bear.

Then Sasuke hit something deep inside of him that made him scream shamelessly in pleasure. Unfortunately Sasuked misunderstood the pleasure for pain.

"A-Are you ok?"

"DO IT AGAIN SASUKE!"

The seme was more the happy to oblige and soon enough Naruto started begging for _more, harder and faster_ every five seconds till it become a mantra.

To make his uke happy, Sasuke took one of his lovers legs on his shoulder and the rough sound of flesh against flesh filled the room. Now even the Uchiha couldn't suppress his moans, he was so near the edge...just few more thrusts..

At the same time Naruto's hand unconsciously wraped around his erection, pumping himself as fast as he could.

"Hm...AHHH! Oh gods!"

Between grasps it was the only coherent sentence Naruto managed to say as he ejaculated all over his body and Sasuke's chest.

The face of his lover in pure bliss was too much to bear for the Uchiha who cummed as Naruto's inner walls instinctively squeezed harder around manhood.

The raven collapsed on his lover trailing wet kisses from his navel to his mouth only to notice that Naruto already passed out. He was tired as well but forced himself off the bed to take a wet towel. He meticulously cleaned the tanned skin removing all the blood and the semen, then he did one of the most embarrassing thing in his life: he called his obviously gay sensei (only a gay could read *Icha Icha: 100 ways to love a man*) to get some advice.

* * *

(From now on the dialogues will be the phone call)

"Hola! You have reached the Hokage..."

"Kakashi!"

"Oh this is Sasuke, isn't it? You know when I gave Team 7 my number I really didn't mean that you could call me for..."

Sasuke hastily cut him off.

"What do you use for inner cuts?"

Silence was the only answer he got till he hear an evil pervert voice saying:

"Now now...the Uchiha hurt his little fox? Where you too hurried to do him that you didn't stretched him?

"Stretch?"

"Putting one by one some lubed fingers in...

"I had the lube."

"But you didn't stretch him?"

Sasuke growled impatient. He knew deep inside of him that Kakashi was totally useless.

"Forget I called."

"Wait."

"Hn?"

"Go in a pharmacy and buy a cleaner for the inner walls of a vagina."

"What?"

"Gods and you are supposed to be the genius? Buy it but use it for his ass when he wakes up for 3-4 days and avoid rough sex or cumming inside him for a week."

Really, now he was surprised from all the information he got.

"Thank you sensei."

On the other side of the phone Kakashi was stunned, did really an Uchiha said *Thank you*? Damn Hell was about to freeze over.

_Beta: MikaUchiha_

Note: I've tried to make the smes as much as possible realistic.

A bear hug to Mika for beta-reading in such a short time: LOVE YOU!


End file.
